


Of Extraterrestrials and Foredoomed Timelines

by ChaoticIdol



Series: Of GodTiers and SuperHeroes [1]
Category: Homestuck, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically a crossover of HS and YJ, Discussion of Unsavory Things, Doomed Timelines, Friendship between two alien gals, Gen, Like suicide, Murder, Quarants, Whoop Whoop, With M'gann and Aradia because I think they would get along, and unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: M'gann woke up in a strange jungle, on a strange planet that didn't even feel like her world. To top it all off, her team is missing and there seems to be something off, like the giant frog temple and the dig sites surrounding it. Upon entering, she's greeted with someone who seems to lack all emotion, just a sense of duty and a burden too big for one person alone. Will she gain a new friend on her mission to find her team and get back to her reality? Or is she stuck to fight this 'Lord English' forever? And what is this about a doomed timeline?Aradia tried to feel nothing, feeling nothing meant less pain if they lost this timeline. She tried hard to set the actions in motion, tried hard to save her friends, to be the leader they needed. Now that she's been sent back to the beginning of a sour timeline, she's ready to set the motions again, without the hope that they will live to see the end. She was prepared to go through the motions, of her friends playing Sburb, of them dying, and finally...Of dying as well. Now though, there seems to be a new 'player' that isn't in any other timeline. A so called "M'gann" who might have the ability to help them. Perhaps the timeline can be saved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to click on this work of fiction : D  
> I'm very happy that you found this interesting enough to read it, and that it was worth taking the time of the day to read.  
> Critiques and reviews are very welcome, and I will be grateful for them. 
> 
> Seeing as I am a very casual fan of both Homestuck and Young Justice (getting farther into the story lines of both though), I hope that I represent the characters accurately and that I don't butcher it too much. Please let me know of any mistakes I have made, and I want to thank TeddyLSD on Tumblr, and my boyfriend for being my beta-readers. 
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the crossover plot idea, and I will not be gaining any money or fame from this work of fiction beyond being (hopefully) a good read.
> 
> With that, thank you for reading!!

The first thing M’gann processed when she opened her eyes was the dim light surrounding her, bathing the area in a shimmering glow of rusty red. It was so dreamlike, that all she could do was blink slowly, almost drifting back into the darkness that was her sleep-riddled mind. Where was she, and where was the team? 

Brown eyes opened, near comedic in size, and rushed about, taking in everything around her. This wasn’t Earth, nor Mars. The area was off, as though she had been ripped from her reality and tossed unprotected into a new one. Was she the only one here? Where was here? 

A jungle apparently, but off in a bizarre way. She couldn’t tell what was off until the fog choking her mind lifted. There was no sound of life around, no birds or growls, just plants as far as she could see. There were purple flowers, luscious green vines, and even bright blue and pink fruit hanging in the low branches. She marveled at the beautiful array around her, the sights and smells quelling her twisting stomach and frazzling nerves. She hoped that her friends had arrived here too, or at the very least a place as pleasant as hers seemed to be. 

Making a full-bodied circle, the young Martian stopped at the sight of a temple, not far from her awakening spot. The dark green cement gleamed as the light hit it just right. It was so pretty, reminding her of the huge, sweeping cities of the old Mars. Glorious and looking just as lost as her people.  
Sighing, she began to hover her way towards the giant looming shape (of which she realized was shaped quite similar to an Earth ‘frog’, or at least the top did.) 

She was at the start of the clearing surrounding the temple before she noticed the holes dug into the ground, perfectly shaped to be an excavation site. Curiosity got the best of her, clawing its way into her mind to wonder what someone might have been able to find near this temple. It must have been multiple items if the amount of sites were to confirm it. She drifted closer to the nearest dig, peering down into the depth. Without a light, it was difficult to discern anything from the murky coloring of the dirt against the rust lighting, but within a minute of searching she could tell that whatever did this hadn’t found what they were searching for. 

M’gann jolted as a large, echoing sound rang from the entry way of the temple, her hackles rising. She was no longer alone, and although she was a capable fighter, also lacked a team to work with. Hopefully the noise wasn’t a threat, or an enemy that had been here waiting. 

She felt her body changing, her body lightly tingling with the power of her abilities. The near pins and needle feeling reached her core as she glanced down at her arm, happy to see that her camouflage still worked. Floating gently to avoid sound, her presence ghostly and silent, she entered the building of stone, taking in the even dimmer lighting from down the lengthy hall, more likely the center. Tiny plants grew through the cracks in the floor, ceiling, and wall, seeming to be slowly taking over the abandoned site without regard. The aura that coated the temple was of ancientness, and faintly of death. 

‘Scratch that,” She thought, feeling a wave of power hit her mental barriers, ‘There’s too much in here!’

Blue clad feet touched down onto the floor as she tried to gain control, her barriers beginning to crumble as the onslaught of death and emptiness hit them again and again, almost like an angry ocean wave during a storm. Her hands reached up, clutching her head and covering her eyes as visions flashed beneath her eyelids. Tears leaked out, staining her face wet as she frantically rebuilt the walls, thickening them and blocking out any thoughts that weren’t her own. She nearly cried again in relief as the horrendous feeling left her mind, disappearing like a puff of smoke in the breeze. She had never felt something this strong before, let alone something this dark. There had been so much carnage, so many lives taken away.  
Blinking the tears from her eyes and pushing the feeling of sickness down, she picked herself off the ground (when had she placed herself there? Curled into a small, shivering ball). Looking down at herself, she realized that her camouflage had disappeared while she had been mentally assaulted. She glanced back towards the doorway, tempted to step back into the disappearing rust light and delightful plants. She could just wait for her team…Her team! What if they were part of those visions? She would never forgive herself if her friends were harmed when she could have stopped it! 

Steeling her nerves, she turned her back to the escape. She didn’t bother with floating again, but she did change her clothes to stealth mode while converting her skin to gray, the color the walls appeared to be without much lighting. Robin had been helping her with stealth lessons, teaching her to be less reliant on her powers, and more skilled at actually being a living shadow. Her powers were great and all, but if they were blocked she would never have been able to hide properly, and her camouflage drained her energy more than she liked to admit. She whispered a grateful ‘thank you’ to her teammate, saving it to the back of her mind to send towards her youngest friend as soon as she found him. 

She made it to the center of the temple, the room being swaddled in dark shadows and muted blue light. She strolled carefully towards the center, entranced by the gargantuan, glowing flower bud that rested in the middle of the room, a timer counting down in neon green numbers. Towards what, she didn’t know and she hoped it wasn’t a bomb. She traced the closed petals, fingers following the swirls of color and the veins inside when it truly hit her. Her hand brushed against another, gray meeting gray, and M’gann jumped. She stayed airborne, gaping down at the sight before her. Another person had been in the room and she hadn’t sensed it or even seen them! Or rather, her. 

‘Hello, M’gann!’ She scolded herself, ‘You should always check a room before entering! That was such a rookie mistake!’ She grimaced as she heard Batman’s voice ring in her head, a lecture she would surely receive once this over about proper mission protocols and behavior. 

Quickly, so as not to be within reaching range, she launched herself backwards towards the wall. While the room was extremely tall, it wasn’t necessarily wide, leaving little battle room outside of aerial. She would make do though, readying herself for a fight. She made a rookie mistake, but she wouldn’t make them now. She gently probed the room, searching for every trace of life and their intent. She started when the flower gave off far more life force then it would ever need, as though in its closed petals lied millions of universes. She would not be too surprised, considering the things she has seen. However, now she was more worried over what the countdown could mean. 

The young girl’s eyes flittered back over to the other being, the one she had touched with her own hand. ‘She’, as her mind had presented, was perhaps the strangest living being she had come into contact with. She appeared to be thirteen, and devoid of emotion, or at least, any that weren’t under lock and key. She had perhaps one released emotion on hand though, an acceptance of a burden too big for her alone. M’gann dug a bit deeper, feeling little resistance, and found more emotions that seemed to rise without their master’s control. She could it boiling just beneath the emptiness, being pushed down into the back of this girl’s mind. 

It reminded her of Superboy, the uncontrollable rage hidden just under the thin layer of control they tried to keep. This layer though was so much deeper, built up by years of practice, losses, and small victories. This was someone who truly wished to not feel anything, was trying their hardest not to. 

M’gann could feel empathy and curiosity well inside her own thoughts, and drifted closer to the shape she could finally make out better. She was quite taller, taller than both her and Artemis, with large horns. Strange, or at least, by human standards. She had met stranger. 

“Hello? My name’s M’gann M’orzz. What is yours?” She spoke up, keeping a friendly, questioning tone. It was better to meet as potential friends rather than potential enemies. 

The girl’s head swerved towards her, a sea of wavy, tangled locks. Her hair was pure black, engulfing all light like the far reaches of space. She reminded M’gann of Robin and Superboy to be honest, and that thought alone warmed her up more. Her face was gray, slightly lighter than M’gann’s current form, with dark freckles that faintly showed by the blue glow of the flower. Her long lashes frames her eyes, her sclera a dull yellow that contrasted with the black of her eye and the pupils that seemed to be filled with rust, like dried blood. Her hands ran down the bottom of her shirt to the front of her skirt, smoothing out any wrinkles. Her outfit would explain why it would be hard to spot her, with a black, long sleeved shirt and dark gray skirt. On the second glance, she spotted the rust colored Aries symbol that boldly displayed on her bosom. 

Her horns were a whole different story, bright and nearly glowing. The gradient colors were mesmerizing, a pale yellow fading into a sunset orange, then followed by a near cherry red at the base, like someone had melted a candle over them and the result stayed. 

The alien (as no human the Martian knew had ever had features outside of metas) looked her up and down, her sharp eyes lingering at her hair and eyes before her thick eyebrows rose slightly, quickly returning to their natural place. She opened her mouth, sharp fangs poking out and M’gann noted that her tongue was only slightly darker than her own. The girl’s voice was deep and almost ghost like with how softly she spoke, lacking any enthusiasm but rather was tinged with slight distrust. 

“Hello, I am Aradia Megido. If you don’t mind me asking, who are you and what happened to your horns and eyes? Perhaps you are a mutant?” She studied M’gann’s face, disinterest briefly displaced by curiosity, before a thought seemed to strike her and she went back to her stony expression. 

“Would make sense that you died then, the Condesce doesn’t allow mutants.” 

M’gann felt her heart stop.


End file.
